


Little Lion Girl

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers find your old "Supernatural" fanfiction. Including an interesting work about Crowley.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Girl

Inspired by Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

I changed a few of the lyrics because that’s just the way I picture it.

 

            “I wrote those way before I knew you were real, Dean.” You whined. Sam kept his grip firm on your upper arms as Dean scrolled down the computer screen. Sam was leaning against the table, you situated between his open legs, and Dean sitting next to you both.

            “Yes, but this is fanfiction… about us.” Dean smirked not looking up from the screen. You tried to squirm out of Sam’s iron grip. Dean’s jaw dropped.

            “Shit,” you whispered. It was only a matter of time until he found that particular work of yours.

            “You kinky little…” Dean muttered. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Desperately, you tried to pull away from Sam. He moved and wrapped an arm around you waist keeping you exactly where.

            “What is it?” Sam asked. He had been the one that discovered your former hobby, but hadn’t gotten to read as much as Dean. Finally, you gave up fighting Sam and relaxed in his hold.

            “This is how I die,” you muttered. Sam held you less in less of a chokehold and more of a hug.

            “It can’t be that bad.” He said. You shook your head.

            “It’s pretty bad.” You said. Dean nodded.

            “It’s pretty bad.” He agreed and he started dialing a number.

            “Please don’t, Dean.” You weren’t above begging at this point. The phone volume was loud enough for you to hear the ringing. You shut your eyes and heard the person on the other end pick up.

            “Hey, Crowley. You need to get down here.” That’s all Dean said before hanging up. Sam loosely held you. It was a small comfort for what you knew was coming.

            “Just breathe. It can’t be that bad.” He muttered in your ear. You shook your head. He was right, though. You were struggling to breathe.

            “Just tell me what it is.” Sam said. Leaning back against Sam, you tried to breath with him. And then a lilting English accent sounded behind you.

            “And what was so important that I needed to come down here?” Dean motioned for the demon to join him on the other side of the table. As he moved around, he noticed you being held by Sam.

            “And what my little duckling do to get restrained?” He teased. You rolled your eyes at his nickname.

            “You’ll see exactly what she did.” Dean said. He passed the computer to Crowley. He sunk down into the chair next to Dean.

            “And what is this?” He began scrolling down. His eyebrows slowly rose as his eyes scanned the web page.

            “You really are a naughty girl.” His eyes flicked up to you. You tried to jerk out of Sam’s arms, but he tightened his grip on you.

            “Will someone fill me in?” Sam still hadn’t figured out what was going on. You groaned exasperatedly.

            “It’s porn! It’s written porn. I wrote erotic fanfiction about Crowley. This was a long time ago, before I knew you were real. I read the books and wrote a bunch of crap.” You were close to crying.

            “Can I go please?” You pulled helplessly at Sam’s hold. He finally released you.

Tears blurred your vision as you ran to your room. You buried your head in the pillows and tried not to cry. Why was this affecting you so much? Rolling over, you saw your guitar in the corner. It could either make you feel better or worse.

            You rolled off the bed and crossed the room. Sitting cross-legged on your bed, you began to play.

_Weep for yourself, my girl,_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep, little lion girl,_  
_You're not as brave as you were at the start_  
_Rate yourself and rake yourself_  
_Take all the courage you have left_  
_And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

 

The lyrics came effortlessly; you could remember the chords without thinking.

 

 _But it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was my heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_  
_Didn't I, my..._

     If you were being completely honest with yourself, you had always had a small – or massive crush on fictional Crowley. And when you met the Winchester brothers and been thrown into the world you thought was fictional, your crush hadn’t gone away. Then you met the real Crowley. You fell hard.

 

 _Tremble for yourself, my girl,_  
_You know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble, little lion girl,_  
_You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

 

     You thought that you had done a fairly good job of hiding your feelings. But then Sam had to go and find your old writings. You hoped that maybe Crowley would just brush it off, not think anything of it. But you probably wouldn’t be that lucky.

 

_But it was not your fault but mine._

_And it was my heart on the line._

_I really fucked it up this time._

_Didn’t I, my dear_

     “Didn’t I, my dear.” Your voice faded and the strings fell quiet.

 

     “I think you didn’t,” a voice sounded behind you. You jumped violently and turned around. Crowley was leaning against your doorframe.

     “Fuck up. I don’t think you did.”

     “How long…” you trailed off.

     “Long enough.” He stepped fully inside your room and shut the door behind him. He crossed the room and set your guitar on the floor. You took a breath, ready to defend yourself against your fanfiction, but he held a hand up to stop you.   

        “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He stopped at the foot of your bed.

        “Do you have any idea of the thoughts, the unholy, impure thoughts I have about you. And to know now that you had the same thoughts.” His hand reached out; it hovered just above cupping your cheek.

        “And to know that _I can’t touch you.”_   Your hand came up to his.

        “Please,” You whispered. Emotions flashed across his face. He was fighting temptation.

        “I can’t.” He breathed. You rose to your knees on the bed so you were almost eye level with him. A hand wrapped around his head and twisted into his hair. You drew him close to you.

        “Please,” you repeated. The two of you were still, his eyes half closed and his mouth slowly parting; his resolve was crumbling.

     Suddenly, he was moving you. You were pushed on your back, Crowley on top of you. His hands and arms were on either side of your head caging you in. Your hands wrapped around his neck as he finally kissed you. His mouth was hungry against yours and you met with him equal desire.

         “Crowley,” you moaned. He pulled back from you. He grabbed your hips and flipped you on top of him. He sat up and attacked your mouth again. His hands began to push your shirt up, his hands running up your sides. You both broke away long enough for him to pull your shirt off of you. His hand tugged at the button on your jeans. He finally pulled your pants off and he pulled away from you. His eyes roamed your body.

          “So beautiful,” he whispered. His hands explored you, running everywhere across your smooth skin. He kissed a line along your neck, sucking dark marks into your skin, marking you as his.

           “I have imagined this for so long. The way you react to me, my taunts, my nicknames –“ You giggled.

           “I hate the nicknames.” He gently kissed you.

           “Well, you’re going to have to deal with them for a long time. Because now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”

     He flipped you over again and kissed your neck. You reached up and tugged at his tie. Sadly, you had very little experience undressing men. When you glanced back to his face he was smirking.

            “Troubles, love?” You glared.

            “Get the damn thing off.” He smirked again. With a snap, his clothes and your remaining clothes vanished from your bodies. You shivered slightly. Naturally, he noticed.

            “You sure you want this?” He asked again. Gently, you cupped his face. Your thumb rubbed circles across his cheek.

            “Yes. I want this. I want you.” He kissed you gently again.

            “I hope you know what you’re getting into. Once we do this, you’re mine.” You smiled.

            “Only if you’re as much mine as I am yours.” If you had any doubts that a demon could love, they vanished. The love in his eyes, even if he couldn’t say it yet, you could see it.

            “I am, love. I’m yours.”

 

When you wrote your fiction about Crowley, he was rough. He was hard; he was a demon. But with you, he was kind, gentle, loving. You gasped gently as he slid into you for the first time. After giving you a second to adjust, he began to move in you. In simple terms, he rocked your world. He loved you. He explored every inch of your body.

            You lock your legs around his back as rocked into you, thrusting slowly. The pressure and tension built between you as he reached down and flicked your clit.

            “Shit, Crowley,” You moaned. He nipped gently at your ear.

            “You going to come for me, Y/N?” He whispered. You nodded. With one more gentle motion, you came hard around him. Within your euphoria, he groaned and came inside you. He rolled off of you.

            With another snap, you were both cleaned and dressed. You in a oversized t-shirt and him in soft pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his chest. He gently kissed the top of your head. You felt him chuckle gently.

            “My little lion girl…”


End file.
